I'm Sorry
by El Tio Kakyoin
Summary: Lo Siento Mucho... Creía poder protegerte, Si deseas odiarme Hazlo sólo No Te Alejes De Mí..- Sus Agrias Lágrimas se asomaron, No podía creer lo Que Había Hecho sólo el... Quería Morirse.
1. Inicios y sobre que trata :)

Nueva y primera Historia

Hola... Es mi Primer Fic me Quiero Auto desafiar...

 _ **Si eres sensible No lo leas**_!

es la pagina de presentación nada

D **efinición de Personajes**

 **Ib**

 **edad: 9**

 **Garry:**

 **19**

 **Ubicación: Cuarto de Marionetas**

Lo Siento Mucho... Creía poder protegerte, Si deseas odiarme Hazlo sólo No Te Alejes De Mí..- Sus Agrias Lágrimas se asomaron, No podía creer lo Que Había Hecho sólo el... Quería Morirse.

 **posibles arrestos de la ONU :'v**

 **Morire...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuestra aventura

I'm Sorry

-Urgh...- Solto un Gruñido saturado de Placer, Había vaciado su semiente dentro de ella. Pudo observar a la castaña en punto de llanto.

Empañado de sudor comenzó a salir de ella, frustrado y confuso por lo que acaba de hacer miro sus manos y se las llevo hasta su rostro.

 _- **Lo Siento Mucho... Creía poder protegerte, Si deseas odiarme Hazlo sólo No Te Alejes De Mí..**_ \- Sus Agrias Lágrimas se asomaron, No podía creer lo Que Había Hecho, sólo el... Quería Morirse.

 _..FB.._

Llevaban mas de 2 horas Caminando en la Misma habitacion. _-Garry...-_ llamo la castaña. _-Pasa algo Eve?-_ interrogó el púrpura viendo cansada a la niña _.- M-Me duelen... los pies- susurro la Niña. -Eve N-No puedes aguantar un poco ya casi llegamos...-_ Se le notaba Mas exhausto que la Niña, se sentaron a descansar para después continuar con su pesadilla en ese cuarto, escapando varias veces de Mary _, -Ojala no nos encuentre aqui-_ Musito tratando de no preocuparse, El se quito su Gabardina y la coloco como una Sabana para la niña, - Ven Eve... duerme aqui ya esta lista la cama- Trato de sonar calmado para no preocupar a la castaña, ya que no era seguro dormir aqui, El dia de hoy no dormirá; pensó él.

No podia conciliar el Sueño, Cerraba los ojos y Escuchaba Voces, Era extraño jamás las había tenido, decidió permanecer Quieto, había escuchado a alguien.

Pudo observar entre las sombras a Mary; llevaba un Cuchillo y una cadena, ¡ _Esa Niña Esta Loca !_. - sin pensarlo dos veces alzó a Eve, salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, solo Abría y Cerraba puertas, estaba acostumbrado a Hacerlo pero esta vez corría peligro, habían perdido a la Genocida, Al parecer Eve tenia el sueño profundo.

...

Eve, temerosa, se apartó de Mary, tropezando con sus propios pies.La chica de cabello dorado se adelantó deliberadamente, una risita desquiciada cayendo de sus labios, que se extendieron en una increíblemente amplia sonrisa.Acababa de matar a Garry, con sangre fresca goteando de su cuchillo en una mano y una rosa azul marchita en la otra.Otra risa aguda, otro paso adelante.Una y otra vez.Una y otra vez.Ib estaba absolutamente seguro de que de ninguna manera la situación empeoraría, cuando Mary comenzó a cantar vacuamente, sus palabras resonando en los pasillos.

No Sufras Mas...

Mary recogió la rosa roja de Ib del suelo, arrancando pétalos uno a uno.La agonía abrumaba a Ib.Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando cuchillos afilados la apuñalaron repetidamente.Una y otra vez.Una y otra vez.Su visión se tuneó, comenzando a desvanecerse.Mary miró a Ib mientras se derrumbaba al suelo.Otra risa desquiciada hizo eco en los pasillos.

Ven a mi lado...

Mary soltó un chillido de risa y se metió los pétalos en los bolsillos.Quería una manera de recordar a su querida y preciosa Ib una vez que la chico de pelo negro se había ido.MiIb.Ella rodó esas palabras en su cabeza.Mi Ib.Una y otra vez.Una y otra vez.Ib ahora tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas rápidamente, hipando con sollozos silenciosos.Ella no quería morir de esta manera.Con un maníaco parado sobre ella y su amiga muerta a su lado.No. No. Por favor.No lo hagas

Y dormiras Eternamente en ...

Mary detuvo su progreso hacia Ib.Una expresión psicótica se apoderó de su rostro mientras cantaba eso.Cenizas ... se volvió hacia Garry abruptamente.Miró al suelo, dejando escapar una ráfaga estática de risa enloquecida.Había un encendedor allí, sin pretensiones y sencillo.Ella lo agarró, lo encendió y lo apagó.Una y otra vez.Una y otra vez.Garry había sido la única cosa que le impedía llegar a Ib.SuIb.No es de Garry.¡ Ib no es de Garry!, Ib es Mía...Mirando el cuerpo roto debajo de ella, dejó escapar otra carcajada.Era hora de vengarse.Nada estaba en su camino.Encendió el encendedor y se lo arrojó a Garry.La risa delirante pareció ayudarlo a extenderse más rápido, consumiendo su cuerpo lisiado.Mary se volvió hacia su presa.

No Sufras Mas...

Dio un paso hacia adelante, levantando su cuchillo.Ib se encogió de miedo, presionando contra la pared, la mente en blanco.Pensó en todas las diferentes maneras en que esto podría terminar para ella.Más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.Una y otra vez.Una y otra vez.

Ven a mi lado...

Ib yacía inerte en el suelo, pidiendo misericordia en silencio.Mary dio otro paso adelante, riendo en silencio.Esa suave risa pronto se convirtió en una risa anárquica y sibilante, mientras corría varios escenarios por su mente.Una y otra vez.Una y otra vez.

Por Que Ahora Mismo Morirás...

Con un chillido, Mary hundió el cuchillo hacia abajo, en el pecho de Ib.Su rosa se secó por completo, e Ib soltó un último sollozo mientras el cuchillo daba en el blanco.Mary lo levantó y lo empujó hacia abajo otra vez.Una y otra vez.Una y otra vez.Ella talló el pecho de Ib, cortando huesos, cartílagos y músculos, alcanzando el corazón inmóvil en el centro.Desechando el cuchillo, María se dejó caer al piso frente a Ib.Introdujo su mano en el pecho de Ib, agarrando el corazón y extrayéndolo.Ella apretó el corazón contra su propio pecho, sonriendo locamente.

"Eres Mía ".

...

es un Honor, para mi, al hacer esta traducción para la pesadilla de Eve ( soy tu fan) se me olvido el nombre pero bueno...

Bueno hasta Aqui lo dejo actualizo por dia * chao _


	3. Sólo es una pesadilla verdad?

Gracias por los Reviews, Tendré en cuentra los 2 comentarios, jaja... :')

 ** _1\. será gentil_** _lo mas importante que me han pedido_ _¡como Siempre ando de Chistosa aquí va uno!_ _¡Mamá, Mamá, Mira soy una paleta! :v/_

 _\- ¡COÑO JUAN SACATE ESA PALETA DEL CULO !_

 _Ok :'v_

 _Capitulo 2: Solo es una pesadilla... verdad?_

 _-Ah... Para... ya por favor_ La Castaña estaba clamando en un sumiso sueño, Sus gritos llegaron Rápido a los oídos del lavanda, Reacci _onando de Manera Brusca y Agresiva. - EVE, DESPIERTA!, MALDICIÓN!, SOLO ES UN SUEÑO!- estaba asustado ya que la niña no daba señales..._

 _-Ga...rry- sus ojos estaban colmados en lágrimas, No podia Creerlo Garry estaba vivo, al igual que ella._

 _-Gracias a dios estas bien, Eve!- Musito el chico, para ir a darle un Calido Abrazo a Eve._

 _\- Garry... puedes Hacerme una Promesa?- interrogó Eve tratando de calmarse un poco, - Cualquier Cosa si es por ti- la tenia Cargada dando símbolo y aires de protección. - ¿ Me protegeras por siempre ante cualquier peligro y nunca... pero nunca te separaras de mi? -_ Comenzó con leves pucheros y en punto de llanto, al parecer no quería volver a sentirse de esa manera.

-Eve...- Mostro una Calida sonrisa, - Es una promesa- Subiendo el meñique, presionando con el contrario, se miraron mutuamente devolviendo una grata sonrisa.

\- Garry...- llamaba la nena en brazos del mayor, - pasa algo Eve?- respondió viendo a la niña toda carmesí. - Ah, lo siento, espera ya te bajo- se sonrojo como la tenia, solo recibió como respuesta un "mm" y un "no importa".

¿Que era lo que acababa de sentir?, si solo es una "pequeña niña", ¿Cual era su relación?, ¿Tutor e hija?, ¿Niñero?, ¿ Maestro de Kinder? ¿Amigos?, ¿ Guardián y protegida ?, Ahhh muchas preguntas rondaban por su Mente en punto de trauma.

"Sólo soy el niño dentro de un hombre, no exactamente quien tú crees que soy.

Intentando rastrear mis pasos otra vez, aquí, tantas veces.

Yo soy sólo una mancha dentro de tu cabeza, tú viniste y me hiciste quien soy.

Recuerdo cuando todo comenzó tan claramente.."

-Garry...- Eve lo llamo pero el no escuchaba.

"Me siento a un millón de millas de distancia, todavía me conectas a tu manera.

Y tú me creaste, así que si nunca he visto

Cuando sólo puedo ver el suelo, tú hiciste de mi ventana una puerta.

Así que cuando dicen que no creen, espero que nos vean a ti y a mi"

-Ga-rry- Comenzó a llamarlo un poco mas fuerte.

"Después de que todas las luces se apagan. Soy sólo las palabras, tú eres el sonido,

Un extraño tipo de química, ¿Cómo te has convertido en una parte de mí?

A cuando me siento solo en la noche, tus pensamientos me queman como un fuego."

\- Que pasa... ?, estas bien Ga...rry?

-"Tú eres la única que sabe quién soy realmente."- su voz era Ronca la terminar de Musitar aquellas palabras, era cierto Eve era su anhelo, Eve era su todo y el no la perdería.

"Cuidarla", pensó el al ver la menor confundida sosteniendo su brazo. ¡Demonios no podia soportarlo!

¡ Ella era tan... pero tan dulce! **MALDICIÓN** el ya debía de decirlo, sus rojizos labios que lo llamaban a gritos, esos ojos profundos y sugerentes por placer.

-Alto... esperen Que estoy pensando, Soy un pervertido-, su rostro estaba muy avergonzado, esos pensamientos desde cuando los obtenía...

hasta aqui lo dejo ahora subo otro espero que les haya gustado y lo que dijo Garry es de una canción: Be somebody le cae perfecta a el.

bye bye~


	4. Cap 4

El siguiente Capitulo ya que ayer no Subí

Reviews:

1: el que le arroja tomates a Mary, el papuh que habla sobre La ONU y el rikolino que comento que sea gentil... Gracias enserio!

He decidido cambiar la portada. del fic ya que La ONU me puede llevar!

pero La ONU me la pela y duro!! :v

ah~ asi me los imagino a ustedes 3 leyendo mi fic:

https/m./watch?v=QjbrkBuCDkY

ahi un flash back que pueden que conozcan al final.

es gracioso para mi el link del video, asi lo imagino en verdad...

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE o estoy resfriad@ no podre actualizar muy rapido.**

2.asi que he estado escribiendo como loc@.

3\. se cambiara la foto: muy vulgar para un póster, pero se debe hacer.

4\. Ib tendrá sus 9 años: he leido fics y pocos hacen lo que haré, y mejor porqué lo mio será en español.!

5\. Me iré pres@: La ONU ME violara anal por día!

eh aqui el chiste:v

-Señora le tengo una noticia mala y otra muy mala

-¿Cúal es la mala?

-A su esposo le quedan 24 hrs de vida

-¿Y la muy mala?

-Le tenia que avisar ayer y me quede dormido :v

... **_Memorias de un Solitario amor_**

Ahí estaba yo... tratando de descargar mi mira contra un simple muñeco.

 **" _No soy fan de titiriteros pero tengo un miedo persistente_ _de que alguien más mueva las cuerdas_ "**

- _Oh Mary...-, un largo suspiro provino del lavanda, tenia un toque de Odio._

 **"Algo terrible está pasando por toda mi cabeza, sembrando anarquía y todo lo que lleva"**.

- _No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados_ \- el estaba decidido de salir con vida de aquel obscuro lugar.

" **Maldigo el nombre, el que está detrás de todo esto".**

tiro al muñeco con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo, dándole mas que maldiciones.

¿ ** _Discordia, qué es lo que hicimos_ _para que nos quites el mundo?_**

Estaba derrotado, agarro el destilado muñeco, dándole una temerosa mirada.

¿ ** _Discordia, Somos tus presas solas?_**

Quería gritar, Quería llorar, Quería... Matar. - MALDICÓN - se miro sus manos buscando alguna respuesta de su insignificante vida...

" **Discordia, ya no aguantamos más".**

Sus pensamientos lo volvía cada vez mas loco, tratando de buscar una terrible salida; **_Suicidarse_**.

" **Ahora el mundo está siendo desgarrado".**

No pudo aguantar mas aquellas dolorosas palabras... el solo pensar que aquella Rubia le habia arrebatado su felicidad..

" **Una terrible catástrofe guiada por su sinfonía".**

 _~No Pudo Soportarlo Más~_

-Arrhaaarrggaa- sus traumantes gritos llenaban la obscura sala, y venían más llenos de desesperanza,- AAAAaaaAarh- revento en llanto, dando miles de vueltas en el piso, llevo sus manos hacia su cabello.

\- ¡YA... PARA... HIJA DE PERRA! - Sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar.

intento calmarse; No pudo, ya era imparable..

 **-Qué terrible obra de arte-**

Ni el mismo sabia ya que decir su sufrimiento ya ni le importaba, A la Mierda la vida y sus consecuencias.

y Ahi la vio...

un hermosa chica; de ojos apagados y cabellos chocolates, al parecer estaba algo... triste?.

Llevaba una Falda roja, camisa blanca, Al parecer era un uniforme escolar.

su cabello era largo y abundante. una piel muy blanca y de baja estatura.

un leve carmesí apareció.

-... ¿Que es esto? el dolor ha Desaparecido... ¿Ah?- vio acercarse mas la niña hacia el, sin cambiar la expresión del rostro.

\- Eeek - dio un leve chillido al levantarse

le explico a la niña que no tenia que ella se pudiera llevar...

-E... espera...

Ay cariño ¡¿puede ser... ¡ Que vienes de la galería !- Clamo asombrado al ver a la pequeña castaña en aquel lugar.

solo movió la cabeza tratando de decir in leve "si".

-¡Asi que es eso! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Hay alguien más aparte de mi!- sentía que dios le habia enviado un ángel.

Le explico la situación en que se encontraban, desde las rosas hasta su problema ( sin mencionar nada de Mary ).

¡Pero... no le pregunto su nombre y no se había presentado!, ¡Ay caray Que maleducado era!

\- Me llamo Garry... y tu eres...? - interrogó a la nena en busca de la respuesta.

\- Ib...IB..- dijo en voz baja, tratando que voz lo alcanzase.

-IB - que hermoso nombre pensó.

\- No puedo dejar que una niña ande sola ante el peligro... Ni Hablar!

Asi que te acompaño... Vale!- sonó como todo un Héroe.

y Asi empezó su gran aventura

...

Bueno hasta aqui el otro lo termine A las 1:49 AM.

espero Reviews de mis 3 personas que lo leen. no he podido actualizar porque estoy en la búsqueda de mi resfriado.

sorry... pero mañana (osea hoy) hay otro capítulo!!!

c despide el Tio MAKUIN con un chiste

—¡Papá soy gay! :'v

—Lo se hijo,pero trata de sacar el hombre Que llevas dentro.

—Carlos mi amor! sal que ya nos descubrieron. v:


	5. Lo que somos

Aqui esta lo prometido un 2x1 ya que estuve con unas obras y me sentia muy mal, ya que en mis pais el verano y carnavales me tienen un poco enferm@.

AQUI UN QUERIDO MENSAJE

Ramsela: ¡Bienvenida!, soy el Tio MAKUIN. :v, ya pudiste ver los comentarios, estamos un poco mal del cerebro pero no importa!, bienvenida a la familia!, nos faltan tornillos... pero no importa! espero que el fic sea de tu agrado y recuerda " si lees este fic iras al infierno como los otros 3 que lo leen :v" asi que empieza la pachanga ( fiesta ) UwU

Folclore: Folclore-Sama, seguiré sus ordenes ;) tal como me lo dijo y tomare en cuenta sus consejos, Me siento feliz de que lea este Fic ( aunque es el primero, espero que le agraden mis chistes ) Sayonara~.

El Gentil: oiga Bro usted no c preocupe y lea al final somos pervertidos, y Este CP sera riko 7v7, lo prometo, pero ni me encargo de futuros traumas...

 ** _El tira tomates:_** Fuiste el primero en leer mi primer capitulo - sale una pequeña lagrima de sus bellos ojos- tus chistes me gustan y la forma en que tratas a Mary es única :v.

(Para todos) Somos pervertidos al entrar a este fic que en el 1er capitulo describi todo, lose... les gusta lo sucio 7u7, no se sientan mal es parte de la sensual laif. ;v

Todos Nos iremos A una oscura Cárcel mientras nos violara un negro de 2 metros, Cada noche por orden de la ONU y la Loli- police, yo les daré apoyo en la violación también.

tambien coloque el titulo por ustedes~

no nos olvidemos de los Chistes :v

 _\- Mamá...!_

 _Dime hijo?_

 _-Huele un momento... ;v_

 _No huele a nada hijo :v_

 _\- Exacto ponte a cocinar :v_

 _Khé... ( saca un palo )_

 _\- c va corriendo:'v_

... **_Lo Que somos_** ...

-Garry...- llamo Asustada al mayor, al parecer estaba en un pequeño trance, el varón no le hizo caso, le agarro las manos y se las llevo hasta su cierre de pantalón, le dio una mirada llena de Lujuria, La menor no entendia nada, - _Eve... Tu me quieres...?-_ le pregunto el Lavanda acariciando su cabello, - _Yo... Garry...-_ prefirió callar ganado un silencio desesperado de parte del Mayor, - _Si no es por las buenas, sera por las... malas- termino con un hilo de voz seco, gacho su cara logrando ver solo su sonrisa desquiciada y oscura._

La niña se asustada trato de zafarse del agarre del Varón, pero era inútil primera vez que el tenia tal fuerza, "acaso se habia vuelto mas fuerte? " pues estaba actuando extraño, -Eve _... Sabes... yo no te quiero ver triste ...-_ susurró hacia el oído de Eve lograndola estremecer, acción seguida dio un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo escuchando un leve gemido de parte de su contraria.

 _-Te gusta... Eve?- interrogó Garry dándole pequeñas caricias, estremeciondola con cada toque de sus frías manos,_ bajo sus manos hacia su camisa logrando quitarsela, con su dedo indice paseaba por su pecho, mientras tenia una batalla logrando cerrar el aire que los dividía, fue un beso desesperado, ¡Que tan suave se sentia!, logro su cometido, le dio un pequeño mordisco a sus labios húmedos logrando abrirle paso para el entrar, exploró toda su cavidad, jugando con su lengua de la contraria.

la falta de aire estaba presente ya que el era posesivo con esos besos, cada minuto daban pequeñas bocanadas de aire, la menor ardia con cada nueva caricia que experimentaba, sentia que se iba a derretir, por su parte el mayor no podia mantener la compostura, ya no aguantaba, daba un senderos de besos por su cuello, dejando marcas visibles, la pequeña se movía en todas las direcciones que podia.

Por equivocación dio una surrada por la entrepierna del contrario logrando que soltara un gruñido, por lo tanto que ¡bien olia! una mezcla de fresas y melon, la extinción del Lavanda creció más, al ver que la niña lo llamaba a gritos, decido subir un poco el nivel, Bajo las caricias hacia su pequeño pecho, beso por beso en la nivea piel de la niña, su caliente lengua daba movimientos circulares sobre su pezón aumentando los gritos, succionaba y mordia los erectos senos de la castaña.

 _-Garry...para, me siento... extraña_ \- su cuerpo ya no respondía hacia ella sino hacia el Lavanda, - _Solo...Disfrutalo igual que yo- t_ ermino dándole otro beso pero mas profundo que el anterior, un hilo de saliva era lo que los unió al terminar aquella Unión de labios, Sus frías manos bajaron hacia su Falda, haciendo que ella lo frenara, _\- No Te preocupes-_ soltó una sonrisa tratando de calmarla, ella no. sabia lo que significaba pero aquellas sensaciones le estaba empezando a gustar, Sintio que Garry gacho su vabeza hacia su zona intima dándole una lamida

encima de sus bragas, su lengua parecia echar humo ya que cuando la miraba daba sus ojos eran lascivos.

¡Como lo habia imaginado! allí abajo olía a frutas, entre cada lamida el olor aumentaba, deslizó sus bragas para ver su parte intima, un color nieve, pequeña, su simpatizante olor a frutas.

La castaña estaba algo apenada, la estaba mirando de una manera como de lobo y cordero, pero que tan raro se sentia por cada caricia que le daba.

El Lavanda esta impresionado asi mismo primera vez que hacia tal cosa, se sentia toda una tortura tener que hacer eso, pero el lo amaba igual que su corazón como cuerpo, empezó dando pequeñas rozaduras con las yemas de su dedo, acariciando el pequeño botón rosado que la hacia estremecer y temblar, subió la velocidad se sus movimientos logrando hacer que inconscientemente ella llegara al clímax, su grito fue callado por lo labios del Varón.

Su boca ataco su zona muy mojada, succionando todos lo líquidos dulces que ella soltaba, Necesitaba lubricarla para que no doliera tanto, inserto un dedo en su cavidad, ¡Joder que tan estrecha era! ¡ya tenia ganas de meter a su amigo allí!, sentia como las paredes lo apretaba en forma desgarradora, dio una velocidad con su dedo formando un vaivén de gemidos de la castaña, era la segunda vez que llegaba al clímax, saco su masculinidad, ante la vista de la niña, ella solo se sonrojo, lo coloco en la entrada subiendo y bajando para terminar de lubricarlo, ya lubricada dejo de respirar.

 _E Garry Entró._ _E_ l rostro de Eve fue de terror, ya que sus lagrimas estaban a flotes, el permaneció quieto, No le importo el dolor de la niña sus hormonas estaban condenadas a brotar _, -Tan estrecha-_ ronco el lavanda, subió la velocidad de sus embestidas, arrancando gritos de dolor de parte de la menor, bajo el ritmo tratando de hacer que ella suplicase por más.

El dolor habia desaparecido y el placer empezó a surtir de su cuerpo, vio como su contrario empezó a bajar su velocidad, - _Garry...-_ Llamo su atención _-Duele...-_ sus lagrimas no salieron ya que el morado las estaba secando a punta de besos.

La agarro por sus caderas para profundizar las lentas embestidas, - _Eve lo siento mucho...- se levantó del piso con ella, poniéndola de frente contra la pared, en esa posición llegaba mas profundo y cálido, con una mano la tenia en su cadera y la otra sobre su clítoris dándole movimientos sin ya sentido, sus embestidas eran mas duras y rápidas, el creía partirla con tal velocidad, sintio como ella se habia venido por tercera vez, un calor le inundó su miembro, no podia parar el quería mas, Ignoro los gritos de la castaña, quería lograr venirse pero era imposible su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, su sexo era desesperado, bajo al piso dando pequeñas embestidas en señal de que su clímax estaba cerca._

 _-Urgh...- Solto un Gruñido saturado de Placer, Había vaciado su semiente dentro de ella. Pudo observar a la castaña en punto de llanto._

 _Empañado de sudor comenzó a salir de ella, frustrado y confuso por lo que acaba de hacer miro sus manos y se las llevo hasta su rostro._

 _-Lo Siento Mucho... Creía poder protegerte, Si deseas odiarme Hazlo sólo No Te Alejes De Mí..- Sus Agrias Lágrimas se asomaron, No podía creer lo Que Había Hecho, sólo el... Quería Morirse._

 _La menor se levanto con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se acerco a el, tomando con sus manos las mejillas de Garry, - Te amo... Garry-_ murmuró la castaña robandole un beso tierno y húmedo, _\- Pense que me odiarias por esto... Eve... lo siento mucho... no podia_ \- Comenzó su voz a quebrarse y sus ojos estaban apagados, - _Eso nunca... Recuerda nuestra promesa-_ choco su frente contra la de el, Garry estaba sorprendido esa niña era su amor.

Ella le habia perdonado, procedió a darle un beso, mordiendo los labios, para firmar nuevamente su cuello con caricas.

Se le acerco a su oído susurrando - _Otro Round? - interrogó a la nena en brazos, mirándole en forma de suplica._

 _El era mas que un guardián para ella._

La noche cayó y estaba la niña agarrada en brazos del mayor, dándole un fuerte agarre como si lo fuera a perder, al parecer no estaban solos, se encontraba una rubia observandolos con sed de Sangre, Hablo en forma llorosa llena de lágrimas y mocos - _Mi Eve..., ese MALDITO_ , me las a pagar- Comenzó a gritar descontroladamente siendo agarrada por los maniquíes.

 ** _Quizás un lo siento no arregla nada, pero si viene del corazón se valora y se perdona._**

~ FIN ~

lo se muy corto mi gente, pero hize lo que pude ya que estoy en carnavales, fiestas, ayudando a otra gente y mi corazón ni lo siente, pero mi fiebre fue un dolor y me habían rematado.

se despide el Tio MAKUIN deseándoles suerte en sus proyectos futuros..

¿Reviews?


End file.
